User talk:Sparrowsong
Welcome! Hi Sparrowsong -- we're excited to have Warriors Characters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Charart Requests Please put all charart requests here. Hi How do we create pages? Like, I've got another wiki with the raw code and stuff for the create-a-page box... do you want that? If I were an admin I could just, you know, put it on the page, but, since I'm not, and it's your wiki, I'll give you the code if you want it. Forestpaw Oh, there is? I didn't see that. Okay, then... have fun with your wiki, then! I'll make a page when I've got time, but I've got homework now (I'm not even supposed to be doing this now, but I'm a baaad girl!)! Forestpaw I don't see a pencil on the main page...where is it??? And oh yeah, this is a cool idea! Coooool!!!!!! But really, where is the pencil that says 'new page'? Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 22:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I found it now! Thanx! Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 23:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I have like, 3, but none of them are successful. I've got no idea how to like, do anything. Does the wiki have a IRC channel? But I can always learn, you know? Forestpaw Hello hello Sparrowsong. I was wondering if I join can I be a rollback person like Cloverfang and Forestpaw? Thanks! And what are we gonna do on this wiki? Mossflight 00:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) SO we can put are fanfiction characters on here without all having to make a fanfiction? That sounds awesome! Mossflight 00:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Stuff to make the Wiki better Ok, #We should ask the Logo Creation Wiki people to make us a logo! Yeah...although I understand we just started... #We could apply for Wikia Spotlight! But I don't know if it costs the creator of the wiki money or not...blea...so...I don't think it would, but...you never know... Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 00:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) =D I love kittens!!!☺ The Nursery!!! 15:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, if the ppl on Logo Creation Wiki did make us a logo, what sort of image would it be? Like, a image from the books, like the one for The Darkest Hour? Or some random pic of a cat??? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 17:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....Firestar? Or...a image of the Three? Should we vote on what the image should be on the Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 17:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) How about the four new leaders in The Omen of the Stars? I mean, you could put Mistyfoot, Brambleclaw, Russetfur, and Ashfoot. Well, I don't exactly think that Ashfoot will become leader... or you could put the four original leaders: Brokenstar, Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar... or you could put Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Or (as what Cloverfang said) we could vote with a poll on the Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki.--Blackclaw 13:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rollbacker? What is a Rollbacker? Sorry for bothering you! --Blackclaw 13:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Ok now I get it! Thanks so much! --Blackclaw 20:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I convinced Hawkfire to join our wikia. Just wanted to let you know. --Blackclaw 20:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sparrow, I have joined the Wiki. May I be a sysop, rollbacker, or admin? Lol is that too much to ask? I am one ambitious little thing, but I really want to be a admin. Please? Gosh, there I go again. Anyway message me back ASAP! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sparrow, i know there r too many rollbackers, but if one of them becomes an admin, can i be a rollbacker? If you think there r too many rollbackers and i can't become one, its ok. --Blackclaw 21:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'm 100% she will. She's a great user. --Blackclaw 21:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Should we make a category for character pics? --Blackclaw 23:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I hate to keep bothering you, but... how do you create a category? --Blackclaw 23:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I uploaded a vandal pic in case you want it. Of course, it's your site. It's titled vandalmaybe.jpg. Dark Forest/Place of No Stars??? Hi, I was trying to categorize my Mintfur article, and...well, she goes to the Dark Forest (that's what I call it), but I'm not sure if I should categorize her as a Dark Forest Cat or Place of No Stars Cat. I mean, calling it the Dark Forest would set it apart from Warriors Wiki more, even just a little, but still...so...what should I categorize her as? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 01:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I ''think it's called the Dark Forest in the books, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's called both. Should we vote on it, even though it's not that important? :Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 12:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Roleplay Do you just start a page on your roleplay or do you have to join?--Stonestar 15:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Hi noticed your on. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello Hey Sparrow :) I am fine. By the way, I am going to spread the word about this new wikia, so that lots more people can join! I still can't believe I am a rollbacker, thanks so much! What does a rollbacker do anyway? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ]]''Go Aggies!'' 22:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hey! Hey!Thx for being so kind about me joining.(knods head in respect) You are all so nice here.Anyways,yeah,I though it would be really fun to help this thing by joining it.Anyways,thx for being so kind.(Flicks tail in goodbye) May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 01:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Hello Hello Spattowsong :) this wikia is a good idea Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Can I make pages for my cats form my story? Brambleclaw14 Talk 14:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) OK Brambleclaw14 Talk 14:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Projects and Question I just had an idea for a project!!!! Project RP were we try and make as many non-stub articles based on RP or Fanfiction as we can!!!!!!!!!! Like...the Stormwing article (it's not a stub, is it?!?!), would qualify for Project RP, and there could be templates on the talk page stating it is part of Project RP. And I think projects are ok to make, I don't think Warriors Wiki is the only wiki that uses projects, but I could be wrong. :And does it cost money to make wiki's? When You're Gone Clover! 01:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yay siggie!! But...I don't get the talk part words. What do they mean????? Does it cost money to make wiki's? So....will we discuss this project idea with the others? P.S I like the colors of your siggie! When You're Gone Clover! 01:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooooooooooh!!!!! Thanks for answering meh questions and...recommendations? Lol :When You're Gone Clover! 01:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hi sparrowsong!!i am hiddensun from warriors wikia!!nice to meet you![[User:Hiddensun| '''Hiddensun ]] 17:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You!!!!!! Thank you Sparrowsong. Can you explain this website to me?? I don't understand. I understand warriors wikia. But not warriors characters wikia. Please explain.----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC)